Cordero
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: En un atrio, ¿a qué jugarán? "Si jugamos muy tranquilos, mi cordero, María no tiene porqué saberlo". [SebasCiel]
¿Qué pasó? Ni yo misma lo sé. Pero volví jajajaja. Lamento haber estado TAN ausente. Realmente pasé por una mala racha, muchos cambios, mucho movimiento, y sí, son pretextos, pero igual esto me impidió centrarme en lo que me gusta: ESCRIBIR.

No sé cuánto he empeorado este tiempo que me alejé de escribir. Me costó MUCHO volver a tomar mi rol Sebastianesco. Espero no haber escrito algo que les decepcione. Aunque, aclaro, lo escrito a continuación, ha sido más satisfactorio que las otras dos veces que lo hice y rehice.

De igual forma, creo que lo aquello que me trababa era el lemon. Hace tiempo que no roleo shota |3 mi Sebaschu está solo xD aunque igual me sirve para desahogar frustración.

En fin. Por ahora me despido, pidiendo amablemente sus comentarios.

Kana, bye.

Los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso.  
Fanfic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Cordero**

En un atrio, ¿a qué jugarán?

" _Si jugamos muy tranquilos, mi cordero, María no tiene porqué saberlo"._

 **Capítulo único.**

Él y tú se miran. Los demonios no poseen emociones, pero quizás había algo cercano a ellas. _«Claro»_. Sonríes ante la absurda idea. Has comenzado a desnudarlo con la mirada y, mientras tu amo te observa, degustas el manjar. Tus ojos bajo el antifaz van quitando cada ropa que lleva.

En la fantasía comienzas con el lazo y terminadas en el primer ojal.

Él extiende la pierna alcanzando con su pie tu pantorrilla. Con una caricia ha hecho una evidente incitación y por supuesto, no la vas a declinar. Aunque nunca está de más jugar con su orgullo. Si todo le dieras con facilidad, ¿qué sería de él en el futuro? Además, ante todo estaba tu _caballerosidad_ —. ¿Debo tomar eso como una invitación?

No pronuncia palabra alguna, parece ser que ha madurado, o eso piensas hasta que miras a sus labios sonreír. ¿La arrogancia puede aún caber en ese pequeño cuerpo? ¡Había qué ver! Con aquel aire frívolo, como quien está acostumbrado a estar en cueros, se desliza el lazo del cuello dejando ver la piel dormida. Una marca roja, tus colmillos enterrados fueron la noche anterior a posar allí y, con cierta burla, murmura con superficialidad—: ¿Ahora necesitas preguntar? No sabía que llegabas a ser tan deficiente.

Desatas el cordón que sujeta la cortina roja jalando a ésta segunda. Aquel atrio de teatro sería sus aposentos. Debían guardar apariencias pero perder un poco el control. Si llevabas el juego a su ritmo, la correa poco a poco se iba soltando y, antes de que el jovencillo pudiese darse cuenta, lo tendrías a _Él_ implorando.

Tus mocasines suenan sobre el suelo. Hacen un eco sublime a la voz soprano. Y mientras un _Avemaría_ armoniza, te inclinas frente a él; retiras tu antifaz para poderlo ver mejor. Puedes percibir el olor a dulce _champagne_ surge de su aliento. Y como todo buen caballero, te inclinas a sus pies.

Tus manos toman su pierna. Retiras la zapatilla, luego la media negra. Con los guantes brunos que llevas exploras, fingiendo indiferencia, su piel nívea. Tus labios besan la punta de su pie. Vas ascendiendo, tu mano se escabulle hacia el muslo. Tienes un gusto por aquellos pantalones cortos que te permiten más espacio para tocar.

Aprecias su rostro con la mirada. Exprimes lo dulce y embriagante de sus belfos. Lames tus labios para volver a sucumbir al sabor. Aquella fogosa boca te deja invadirla con facilidad. Su boca antes fue casta y dulce, la has vuelto promiscua con tu oscuridad. Aun así, no pareces arrepentido… ¿Lo estás?

Muerdes la lengua provocando un gemido hundido.

Respondes a tu propia pregunta burlona. Por supuesto que no. Después de todo, siempre te ha encantado cuando entre tus manos cae perdido.

Desplazas los dedos sobre los botones, despojas cada uno de su ojal. Te tienta el ver la incasta piel; cada rastro que has hecho en ella te provoca cierta excitación. Es como una obra rememorativa de tu posesión.

Mordidas. Besos mojados.

Vagas entre caricias con tus labios sobre su cuero que ya está impregnado de tu olor. Roña has puesto sobre su delicado color. Muerdes la tetilla, la torturas con satisfacción. Suelta el joven un gemido, murmuras en la oscuridad:— _If we play very quiet, my lamb... Mary never has to know..._

En tu sonrisa se pueden ver ya tus colmillos. Los rezos de la cantante no alcanzan los oídos joviales. Chupas la tetilla. Tu mano divaga sobre los pantalones de tu señor. Masajeas la pequeña excitación habitada en el _Lord_. Deseas oprimir más que esos labios y es allí cuando te das cuenta que más que un mayordomo, eres un ser endemoniado. Pasas de largo la diligencia de ir por _tiempos_ para el platillo principal.

Tu lengua, va cubriendo la piel irónicamente limpia. Dejas tus marcas sobre las anteriores, si _Ella_ mirase lo que ha sido de su _cordero_ , ¿qué podría hacer? Los brazos que pide no son los de _su Madre_ , suplica en los tuyos rogar. Y cínicamente, las oraciones que echa a tu oído pueden ser escuchadas por _Aquél_.

Bajando la bragueta, retirando la virilidad de las ropas que la guardan.

Levantas la mirada. Aquellos ojos bicolores siguen guardados en la oscuridad del antifaz. Te tienta desatar la pasión de ellos. Estás fascinado por el cómo te mira: desprecio y deseo; ¿cuánta inconsistencia existe en esos tanques de lágrimas? Alcanzas la mirada con una de tus manos…

O eso habías planeado.

La mano del chiquillo ha detenido la tuya y, sin esperar a que hagas todo a tu voluntad, con los dientes toma la muñequera del guante negro para con su _ayuda_ lo retirarlo—. Quién diría que algún día te vería tan proactivo, joven amo. ¿Tanto me ansiabas mi caricia? Debiste haberlo men-…

Melodiosa risilla surge de aquel pequeño _Lord_. Dibuja una amplia sonrisa que detiene tu palabrería—: ¿No estás pensando de más, Sebastian? —Te mira con arrogancia dejando que tomes su antifaz—. Que quiera hacer las cosas a mi modo, no incumbe mi deseo por tener tu cuerpo. Contrario a eso… —baja la mirada y, con la punta de su pie, toca sobre tu misma entrepierna—, aquí alguien ya parece ansioso.

Adiós a tu razón.

Con la mano jalas ese cuello. Besas con desesperación. Tu mano desvestida presiona la punta de su perdición. Maldito mocoso que sólo juega contigo. Sabe que con sólo tirar un poco, te puede tener a su ritmo.

Lengua, choque de dientes de leche.

Deseas tener todo lo que puede dar. Si pudieras devorarlo, lo harías sin duda; sin embargo, se encontraban constantemente en duelo tu deseo de manjares y el deseo de mancharlo más—: _«…If I cut you down to a thing I can use… »_

Con eco de las paredes, el rezo mancilla tus oídos y tú, en respuesta a lo sagrado, profanas su cuerpo semidesvestido.

Sacudes con el puño la virilidad del jovencillo. Sientes cómo tiembla de pies a lengua. Titubea en cada movimiento que das. Sin embargo, para ti no es suficiente. Ccon hacer que él _termine_ no llena tu vacío. En todo caso, deseas llenarlo contigo.

Levantas la mitad de su cuerpo para tenerlo bajo tuyo. Engullirlo en la oscuridad del asiento es tu deseo en ese momento. Saborear hasta su último aliento es el primer paso para tenerlo por completo.

Abres la boca, muerdes su dedo pulgar que cerca de tu rostro ha quedado. Él responde con un respingo mientras te mira lleno de erotismo. Le ves desde abajo, el orbe tatuado resplandece más que nunca. Te inclinas un poco. Entras en él y, mientras le entretienes con un dentro-fuera, tu otra mano acapara su erección.

Suaves y eróticos mordiscos se da él mismo. _«Vaya, vaya, ¿esto es lo que los humanos llaman masoquismo?»._ Quieres ver de cerca ese rostro a la vez que tus actos lo retuercen en el asiento. Caes sobre él un poco más. Tu miembro le penetra más profundo tocando aquel punto donde le antes le has hecho perderse en la sublime excitación.

Su mano alcanza tus labios, le muerdes y lames mientras lo miras. Dilo, sé sincero, es lo mismo que harías con _aquello_ si no lo estuvieras en tu mano sosteniendo.

Presionas más aquella punta con los dedos. El calor que le provocas, te calienta igual a ti. Antes de conocerlo, no pensaste albergar tal deseo. _«Qué problema, sin duda me vas a volver un perpetrador»._

Su cuerpo pequeño y delicado se levanta un poco para llegar a ti.

Entre los cánticos de oraciones hacia _Ella_ , tú juegas con su pequeña oveja. Entre tus manos, entre tus besos, _Ella_ no puede llegar a salvar su ser. Y, burlándote de eso, susurras una última vez a su oreja—: _Mary had a lamb…_

Suelta un gemido. Has exprimido y liberado de la excitación su masculinidad. Te mira con desdén y tú… Tú te limitas a llenarle el interior. Con la mano libre del miembro levantas su mentón; le haces llevar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarte, dándote luego el tiempo de morder sus labios mojados. Lo quieres llenar de suciedad. Si pudieses tan sólo devorarlo por completo— _«…but h_ _is eyes aren't black as coals_ _»._

* * *

Gracias por leer 3

Por favor, deja tu comentario.


End file.
